Bravesong - A Game Of Bullets
by Tsubame Sanosuke
Summary: 1873, the Gold Rush arrived at the Colorado, bringing with it tons of greedy people. Amidst the chaos of the wars of natives and miners, citizens and outlaws, powerful families and honored families, a young woman tries to unravel the mysteries of something even more valuable hidden underground. At last, the winter is coming, and a gruesome evil lurks within the ice, cold, and snow.
1. After a Long Ride

**Hello people, how are you doing? Firs things first, let me explain somethings about this fic that you're about to read:**

**It takes place in a different time and place, to be exact, United States of America, southeastern Colorado, year 1873**

**It'll have a country/western/cowboy thematic, so expect to read about the Gold Race, cattle drive, horseback riding, gun fights, but with that spice of Game of Thrones and Song of Ice and Fire we all know e love (almost always)**

**I'll try to really fuse the characters to the thematic, so somethings will have to be adapted. For example, the Dothraki don't exist here, they are the Comanche tribe (one of the inspirations Martin used for them anyways)**

**Not everyone dead in the show and/or books will die here, same goes for the survivors.**

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapter 1 – After a Long Ride**

It was early in the morning, the sun had just decided to show it's first signs of existence after one of the coldest nights those men had ever experienced. As the early birds were singing their first songs of the day, those cowboys hurried to dismantle their camp and set once more on the roads heading home. They should've arrived two days before, but had to change their route to avoid certain groups, causing many problems to the families involded with the cattle business. Truthfully, involved in any businesses at all...

"Freys, Greyjoys and Martells..." the fattest of the men grumbled, kicking dirt over the rests of a bonfire. "To hell with them all! We should be already in home right now!"

"Stop grumbling you fat old man." Retorted the man with a thick black leather overcoat. "It was YOUR idea to bring our herds together to St. Louis, "

"But it was YOUR idea to change our routes, Mr. Stark." Robert felt the sarcasm in the voice of his friend when calling him 'Mr. Baratheon' and answered with the same tone.

"Because if we got trapped by those scums while in the mountains, we'd be fucked up." This time a young man with dark, curly hair, answered. "All of us."

"Ned, tell your son that I know why we did what we did." Robert said, climbing up his saddle. "I'm just cursing this exact same reason!"

"Those bloody Freys, Greyjoys and Martells, we know..." Another Ned's son said exactly what Robert would say. "We heard you cursing since we left Saint Louis."

"Jon, Robb, give the man a break... He's just a fat old man who forgot what the hell IS a cattle drive." Ned never lost a chance to tease his friend, specially about his weight and lack of active work. "Why you came anyway? You should've sent only your son and your employees."

"Because this is Joff's first cattle drive, and if you want something to be DONE, do it YOURSELF." Robert let out a furious roar escape from his throat, tired of waiting that small talk to end. "Will ya keep this bullshit like old hags or can we go home?"

"First cattle drive? I bet it's the first time this brat ride a horse." Jon whispered to Robb, right before climbing up on his saddle.

"He doesn't have ranching on his blood, he haves gold." Robb said, remembering Jon about Joffrey's mother, Cersei of the Lannister family, owners of the Casterly Gold Mine, but he saw that line made Jon a little uncomfortable. "Hey Jon, you HAVE the blood of a rancher. What you don't have, is our name, yet."

"As if Catelyn would allow this someday..." Jon said with a little bit of sadness in his voice, and then, once on his saddle, gently touched his horse's sides with his heels, making the animal trot.

Robb just sighed, and while thinking about a manner to convince his mother to let Ned legitimate Jon, he was struck in the ears by Joffrey's voice.

"Don't hurry them too much father." Something on the voice of the Baratheon made the young brothers boil with anger. "Those old mules they ride can't keep with our pure bloods."

Even Robert had a expression of disapproval on his face after hearing his son. The older Baratheon was Ned's friend since childhood, and even if they teased and offended each other all the time, Robert learned to never, NEVER, dare to speak ill of a Stark in front of another Stark. And their horses were also Starks.

"Let's play a game then, Golden Boy..." Robb said, hiding his desire to punch Joffrey on the mouth. "You and this pureblood of yours against us and our horses."

"A race? No need to." Joff reclined. "I already know I'll win."

"He's afraid of our _old mules_..." Jon provoked. "C'mon Golden Boy, the winner takes all horses."

Ned and Robert remained silent. Ned wanted his sons to make Joffrey swallow his words, and Robert wanted his son to learn a lesson. There was too much of his mother inside of him, and it was time to learn that every word haves a consequence.

"Afraid you say... Ok, I will race." The blonde said with a mocking tone on his voice. "And after I win, I'll shoot your horses on the head, and you both will follow us till Bravesong on foot..."

"As you wish Your Grace." Robb retorted, adding na ironic tone to the two final words.

"Follow the road until the first curve to the left." Robert said, pointing the direction with his fatty index finger. "You'll see a lake just after, the firste horse to set foot on the lakeshore is the winner."

"And no dirty tricks." Ned added.

The three young men nodded, but Robb and Jon knew, for some reason, they couldn't trust Joffrey, specially once he began to lose.

"In position." One of the Stark's employees said, and the racers stood side by side. "Prepare..." he said and they obeyed. "Go!" and with that comand, Jon, Robb and Joffrey left at high speed, lifting dust and spreading dirt.

At first the three were evenly matched, but after the first quarter of the track, Joffrey began to be left behind. It was true the Stark horses weren't of a official, worldly known breed like the Golden Boy's Thoroughbred, but they weren't old mules. They were of a real american breed. They were American Quarter Horses, and they excelled in short distance races.

Joffrey kicked the sides of his horse, trying to make the animal go faster, but it was an untrained horse, and couldnt keep up with the other two, accustomed to days of hard work with the cattle.

Jon and Robb made the curve to the left, both at high speed, causing their horses to sideslip, but the animals quickly regained their balance and kept running as if nothing had happened. Joffrey made the curve 2 seconds after.

The lakeshore was just some yards away, and then Robb slowed down his horse, letting his brother take the leading position, but Jon was so focused on the race that he would never realize what Robb did.

Jon won, Robb was the second, and Joffrey, the last one, started yelling.

"You cheated!" Joffrey shouted. "The race isn't valid!"

"Cheated? Cuz our horses are faster than yours?" Robb said laughing. "Jon, look at this guy, he's hilarious."

"Not now Robb..." Jon said with a heavy voice, without dismounting his horse, nor looking to his brother. His eyes were fixed on the other side of the lake. No, even beyond. "Look at that..."

Robb ignored the complaints of the young Baratheon and gazed to were his brother pointed. He saw a huge amount of dark smoke making its way up to the clouds. It wasn't a fire on the woods, if it where the birds and othes creatures would be running from it, nor the smoke of a bonfire, to big for it, unless it was a bonfire to warm a small army.

This thought made Robb realize one thing, one thing that caused him to take his gun without even realizing it.

"So, which one of you won..." Ned came, riding his horse, alongside the others, but stopped once he saw the huge cloud of smoke. "Greyjoys?"

"Ned, the manor those damn fucked Targaryen used, is that way isn't it?" Robert asked, but he already knew the answer. He would never forget about anything regarding the Targaryen family. The cursed british he himself killed many years ago. "They can't be back... I shot each one of them..."

"Don't let your hatred cloud your vision Robert." Ned tried to be the voice of reason, like always, but he knew how much the Targaryen matter could make Robert awake old demons. "The ones who needed killing are already killed, and also those who didn't."

"Father, we should go and check it." Jon decided to speak. He knew one thing or two about the Targaryen incident, involving the kidnapping of his aunt Lyanna and Robert killing all the family in the state of Colorado, but he didn't believe that any survivor of that family, even the ones still on England or other states would dare to come to the Colorado. "I doubt it's the Targaryens, but they could be the Greyjoys, the Freys, the Martells or even the Comanches..."

"And we need to discover who may be there and warn the lawmen..." Robb completed his brother's line. "And even if it's nothing, we can't let it go... The Targaryen Manor is too close of Bravesong."

"Boys, take Joffrey back home, send word to the sheriff." Robert ordered his employes, ignoring his son's protests. "Except you Arthur, and you Patrick, you both are the best shooters here."

Ned held back a hearty laugh. Robert clearly never saw his boys in a gunfight. But he also understood why he dismissed his employess. It would be hard to approach unnoticed with much people.

"Misters, go with the Baratheon boys, assure the sheriff will receive the news." Ned said, and didn't ask anyone to stay, he just needed his boys.

The employees obeyed their bosses, relieved that they wouldn't need to participate in whatever could happen. Gunfights usually don't do good to the health of a man you know?

The six men decided to approach the manor not by the road, but by the woods, using everything possible as a cover. By a chance of fate, Robert and Ned had invaded that Manor years ago, and knew two or three points on the walls that could be used to spy, and if needed, break in and start cleaning the place. They tied their horses once they got around the lake and were in front of the woods, advancing on foot.

The six had their guns in hands, fully loaded and ready to do what they were made to do. Ned thought it was strange that no animal had showed any sign yet, and concluded that the fauna had been scared away by either the smell of smoke or the sound of shots. The Stark patriarch made a signal and the other stopped frozen. He pointed to a fallen tree and quickly took cover behind it, the other five doing the same right after.

From there they could see all the front part of the manor, a giant garden full of trees and rare flowers, surroundeds by a white wall full of ivys. There were several corpses of Comanches around the floor, as well as white men, all of those with a gray bandana tied on their neck, some o them also hiding the lower half of their face. The manor was set on fire, thus the giant smoke cloud. There were some white men alive, but no more than ten, with the same gray bandana on their neck.

"Greyjoys..." Arthur whispered. "They killed the Comanches for the manor?"

"No..." Jon answered. "If they wanted the manor, why set it on fire?"

"It doesn't matter." Robert said. "There are just ten, we have the surprise advantage, we kill six of them right now and the other four should be no problem."

"Wait... It's too strange..." Robb practically read his father's mind. "The Comanches could be planning a raid on Bravesong, the Greyjoys too, and they fought over this strategic place... But why the Greyjoys would destroy the manor?"

"Maybe they wanted to draw the natives hiding in there..." Arthur tried to help. "Greyjoys aren't known for their intelligence."

"Each one of you, choose a target and..." Ned couldn't finish the orders.

As if it was a bad joke planned by fate, Arthur was allergic to a type of flower, the exact flower that was growing peacefully by the ground on the other side of the fallen tree. And, before the man could even try to hold back, he sneezed, loudly, warning the Greyjoys, and once again, before he could do anything, he was shot in the head by a bullet coming from a repeating rifle.

At the same time Arthur's lifeless body hit the ground, Robert yelled to the other four to split up. If they got flanked they would be finished. The group took cover behind the other trees and began a gunfight against the ten Greyjoys. Five against ten... They should've listened to Robert and used the surprise advantage...

Jon quickly turned his body on his heels, _'rolling out'_ of his cover, shooting two times at one of the Greyjoys, one at te chest and one at the face, and using the same spinning movement to take cover behind another tree. By killing that damn outlaw, he relieved the pressure on Robert, and the fat gunslinger came out of his own cover, shooting another Greyjoy right between the eyes. The Baratheon went back to his cover after trying to shoot another outlaw, but missing by inches.

Two down, eight to go.

The man who just killed Arthur certainly did it by mere luck, this Ned was certain. The man kept shooting like he was using a revolver, or perhaps a bow, but absolutely not like he was with a rifle on his hands. Between the fifth and sixth shot, Ned learned the pattern and rhythm of the poor soul, and the seventh shot came from Ned's gun, and hit the target in the middle of the heart. Another Greyjoy stopped shooting to scream the name of his fallen comrade, and took a bullet to the throat, gift from Robb Stark.

Four down, six to go.

Patrick saw an opportunity when his enemy stopped, probably to recharge his gun, and remembering exactly from where the sounds of the shots came, aimed his revolver and hit the head of the Greyjoy with one of his .38 bullets. At the same time, Jon, who was trying to score his second kill, finally hit the forehead of his target, but only after using all the bullets he had on his revolver cylinder. The young man ran to behind a rock to recharge.

Six down, four to go.

A bullet passed incredibly near Robert's left ear, so near that it's sounded like an eagle about to attack. Suddenly, an excruciating pain, Robert fell down, with his hand on his ear. His anger was so great when he saw the amount of blood on his hand that he shot all his remaining bullets at the man who made him lost his ear. The Baratheon returned to the fallen tree to recharge.

Seven down, three to go.

Robb saw one of the Greyjoys sneaking his way to where Ned was taking cover to recharge, but Robb himself was without ammunition. He drew his knife, which he always carried on the left side of his waist, held his breath and after fixing his eyes on his target, threw te weapon at the outlaw's nape. When the man fell to the ground, Ned had already recharged his gun and was ready to keep fighting, and announced it by taking the life of another Greyjoy with 4 bullets to the torso.

Nine down, one to go.

The last of the Greyjoys drew a machete and ran, like a savage, against Jon. When the _Ironborn_ saw the gun of his target pointed to him, he threw the machete, but Jon simply dodged to the left and then shot the head of his attacker. Jon heard two falling sounds, and when looked back, saw Patrick with the machete stuck on the crook of his neck, dead already.

"SHIT!" Robert roared, furious. "Lost two of my best man, AND MY FUCKING EAR!"

"Let's go Robert, you need to see Doctor Pycelle right now." Ned was again the voice of reason. "Yelling to the dead won't solve anything."

"Father, I heard something." Jon always had the best senses of all his brothers. "Over here."

For a reason only God knows, even Robert stopped yelling to follow the bastard of his best friend. Jon entered the front yard of the manor, just passing the walls that the Greyjoys were using as cover for the gunfight, and saw something that was being hidden by the very same walls.

A young woman, gagged and tied down. They would never se her from where they were minutes ago. By the grace o God she wasn't shot. She had bruises over her face, arms, and possibly other places that were kept hidden by her dirty, worn out clothes. But those bruises were not of someone who got just abused, were from someone who fought back.

She wasn't a Greyjoy, and certainly wasn't a Comanche, not with that fair skin, that hair so blond that was almost silver, and those blue eyes adorned with various shades of violet.

"Don't worry, my name is Jon Snow, I'm not your enemy." Jon said to her while cutting her free with his hunting knife. "How are you?"

"I think I broke my hand punching one of those men" She said, showing her left, swollen hand. "The other bruises are minimal."

"Jon..." Robert said between his teeth, making it sound like a growl. "Back off"

Snow turned his face to look at the man, just to see a gun being pointed at his direction. In fact, the direction of the girl, Jon was just in the way. His ears soon caught the sound of other two revolvers being cocked, and he saw his father and brother aiming their guns at their companion.

"Robert, put your weapon down." Ned said calmly. "Now."

"Look at her Ned, her hair, her eyes..."Robert cocked his weapon. He was ready to shot, even if Jon, his friend's son, stood in the way. "She's a fucking Targaryen Ned!"

Jon didn't move an inch. He was ready to take a bullet to protect an innocent life. And he didn't need to look at the young woman behind him, he felt her gaze passing over his shoulder, facing the fat man. She wasn't scared, nor taking cover behind Jon. She was a fighter, a fearless fighter.

"Will you kill another innocent just because of a name?" Ned asked, a little more nervous. "Haven't you got enough of God's wrath? Tommen and Myrcella?"

"My children were taken from me by the fever, not the wrath of a Targaryen-lover God!" Robert faithfully believed that, his rage was to big. "Out of the way bastard! Or i'll put a hole on your head too."

"Call him a bastard again and you're the who gonna have a hole." Robb said, gently putting his finger on the trigger.

"You're threatening my son." Ned also got prepared to shot his last bullet. "Are you sure you want it to end like this?"

" I won't help a Targaryen whore." The fat man retorted. "Don't ask me that."

"I'm not. Get on your horse and go to doc Pycell ." Ned said, pointing at the horse's direction, beyond the woods, with his eyes. "She's a Targaryen, but she doesn't deserve to die here, even less like this."

"Our friendship is over." Robert said, still boiling with hatred. "I will never forget what that fucking Rhaegar did to Lyanna. You forgot."

"I didn't." Ned answered, lowering his gun once Robert did the same. "I just won't punish an innocent for the crimes of others." And with that, Robert took his leave, letting the Starks behind him.

"Here ma'am, let me help you." Jon offered his hand to help the girl stand up. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I can, thank you sir." The blond woman then turned her face to Ned. "Thank you sir, my name is Daenerys Targaryen, and I'm pretty sure I should tell you that I'm Rhaegar younger sister."

"No need to be nervous ma'am, I would never punish you for the crimes of others, even your brother's." Ned said, feeling the anxiety on her voice. "I'm Eddard Stark, and those are my sons, Jon and Robb."

"Thank you all for you bravery and kindness." Daenerys was apparently ignoring the pain of her bruises. "I will reward you once I get in touch with my family in England."

"No need to ma'am." Robb didn't think it was right. They weren't bounty hunters. "Don't you have familiy nearer? Or any friends around? Any place to stay?"

Daenerys made a pause, looked her surroundings, then lowered her head.

"My family and friends are here, all dead." She said, pointing to the dead Comanches. "They killed every one, took all the gold of the manor and ran away... Those man who stayed behind were going to sell me or something..."

She couldn't keep her composure any longer. Daenerys walked to one of the Comanches, a tall and muscular man, and fell on her knees, tears rolling down her face. She held the man's head with both her hands and lowered her own till her forehead touched the forehead of the dead.

"_Rest in peace, my Sun and Stars"_ she said in the Comanche language. _"May your Ancestors welcome you with open arms..."_

"Father..." Robb whispered, after recognizing the fallen Comanche warrior. "This man is Chief Drogo, chieftain of one of the Twelve Great Tribes..."

"So these Comanches are..." Jon couldn't finish his own words, interrupted by Daenerys.

"Yes... They are one of the Great Tribes, killed for some gold." The young Targaryen said. "I married Drogo as a part of a Bargain, but they were good people, he was a good man, on his own manners."

"Ma'am, we should be going, in case more Greyjoys are on their way." Ned said, leaning his hand on the girl's shoulder. "You're welcome to stay at our ranch as long as you need."

"You'll need a place to sleep, eat and take a bath." Said Jon, after realizing the Targaryen was going to decline the proposal. "You'll also need to go to a city with a mail office, to contact your family, and a doctor, to treat your wounds. Bravesong is near our ranch and haves those things."

"When your brother kidnapped my sister, me and Robert came here to rescue her." Ned told her about his darkest day. "Robert was so angry, so full of hatred... He shot everyone in this house, and I failed to stop him..."

"I don't blame you ." Daenerys said, honesty overflowing her words. "I saw the eyes of that Robert, there was much hatred..."

"Then, ma'am, let me and my family take care of you, as a way for my redemption." Ned used his final plea. "Let us protect you, please."

Daenerys heard those last words, and something on her heart was saying she could trust that man, and also his family. She was completely alone in that strange country, without clothes, without a safe place to sleep, without gold...

She would receive a good amount from the Dragon Breath, a coal factory her family owned right there on Colorado, but only by the end of the month. She was going to be good as dead until then. The young woman looked firmly in the eyes of the man in front of her.

"Mr. Stark, I will accept your kind offer, but I don't expect to be just a guest in your house, nor be treated like one." Daenerys said while wiping her tears. "I learned how to deal with the livestock and the plantation while with the Comanches, since a kid I can cook and clean, and my uncle taught how to take care of the business."

"I'll let you work with us in the ranch." Ned agreed with that simple condition. Help is always welcome, after all. "But only after you're fully recovered."

"Mr. Stark, I know I may sound

Ungrateful, but I need to ask..." Daenerys swallowed na urge to cry. "Could you and your sons help me cremate the Comanches?"

"We don't have the time, if the Greyjoys are coming here, we're all dead." Jon said, but he already knew a way out. "But the sheriff and his men will be here anytime soon, and he is a man who values peace with the natives. He'll surely cremate them, and send their remains to the Great Tribes."

"I pray you are right, Jon Snow..." She said, while Jon covered her with his brown leather jacket.

"Let's go then, just 2 two more hours and we'll be in Bravesong, finally." Ned said, pointing the direction of their horses. "And Ms. Targaryen..."

"Please, call me Dany." She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with that formality.

"Well Dany..." Ned continued. "From now on, to strangers, your name is Danyelle Johnson, daughter of my old friend Richard Johnson. Not everyone in Colorado is fond of your family ya know? Your father wasn't a really good boss to his employees in Dragon Breath..."

Dany simply nodded. She knew her father's fame after all.

The four walked amidst the woods, reached the lake and saw, on the other side, three horses. Robert certainly took the horses of Arthur and Patrick back to his own ranch. He would never lend one of his animals to a Targaryen. Once they reached the horses, Jon helped Dany to climb on his horse, and did the same right after. Not that he wanted to take the girl himself, nor anything like that, but his horse was the most docile of them, and thus, the one less risky to use. They decided to go separate ways once in Bravesong; Ned and Jon would go straight to the ranch with their new guest, while Robb would go to the clinic and take doctor Pycelle to examine Dany outside the town. Everything to avoid Robert.

oOoOoOo

Not too much far from the Targaryen and her group, a woman with auburn hair gazed through the window of her house, apprehensive, to the road that connected the city of Bravesong to the ranch she was living since her marriage. She prayed day and night, hoping her husband and her eldest son would come home safely, and without any surprises, after all, one of the times her husband had to leave the ranch, he came back with a child, his son with another woman...

Catelyn didn't hate Jon, but he was a constant reminder of her husband's infidelity, his mistake. The only one in years of marriage. She didn't made the life of the young lad any harder, bu she simply couldn't love and treat him like her own children, she couldn't find inside her the nobility to let that boy use the name _Stark_.

The Stark matriarch did see Robert passing some time ago, bringing with him two horses without rider. By luck she could see that those horses were not the ones of the family, but why Ned and the boys got separeted from the Baratheon? She decided to take a horse on the stables and head to Bravesong. Maybe they stopped by some shop, or they where at the saloon drinking some beer or whisky.

On the moment she went out of the house, she saw Ned riding his horse, right below thei board with their ranch's name, _North Star Ranch_. He was followed by Jon, Robb was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck..." Catelyn whispered to herself after she saw the company on Jon's horse, a young, and despite dirty and wounded, attractive woman.


	2. Answers For Some Questions

**Chapter 2 – Answers for Some Questions.**

Catelyn was motionless, staring at the girl from the top of her head to the dust below her shoes. Another bastard? This time a daughter? The proud woman crossed her arms, and pounding her foot insistently against the ground, was awaiting for her husband's explanation.

But Ned was already prepared and created a plan during the final hours of horse riding. He wasn't fond of lying to his wife, but for the moment, it was the best to keep Dany safe. After some time, if needed, he would tell the truth to all his family. The less people knowing the truth, less chances of everything going to hell.

"Relax my dear." Ned said with a playful tone on his voice. "She is the younger daughter of an old friend, and needed a job and a place to stay."

"My name is Danyelle Johnson." Dany bowed gently after coming down of the horse. "Pleased to meet you ma'am."

"And what about Robb?" She asked after simply nodding to the blonde. "Where is my son?"

"Robb made her fall of his horse, then I ordered him to go take Pycelle and bring him here." Ned continued the elaborated lie. "Many people in town, many questions there and I'm not in the mood."

"But you'll answer MY questions." Cat said, pointing to Ned, and at herself after that. "Which old friend of yours? And how a fall off a horse could hurt her that bad?"

"Richard Johnson, the one of the Spring Hope Ranch. He was at our wedding." Ned explained calmly. "A real bad fall."

"A so bad one that I think she broke her hand trying to protect her face." Jon said, gently showing the girl's swollen hand."

"Mrs. Stark, if I will be a problem I can just..." Dany was then interrupted.

"No my dear, don't get the wrong idea." Catelyn said, taking out the girl's dirty jacket, Jon's jacket, and gently taking her inside the house. "I warmed up some water for bath, you can use it to clean yourself."

Ned smiled to himself, but his joy was cut short.

"And you both are better wash yourselves before entering my house." The woman said, without even looking to the two men. "You know where to take water."

"That water will de freezing." Ned said, looking to the well, after Cat was already inside the house.

"Just this time father, be glad Catelyn didn't shot Dany." Jon said, patting his father's shoulder, and soon after, walking towards the well.

"Oh fuck..." Ned gave up. "Sansa! Bring me and Jon some clean clothes! Leave it at the barn!" He ordered and followed his son.

The two grabbed iron buckets that were along the way and followed to the well. Once they filled it with cold, freezing water, they took the buckets to the barn, where some steel casks were waiting to be filled with the liquid. They repeated the process of filling the buckets na then the casks a dozen of times, untill there were enough water for a bath inside each of the bigger containers. Sansa arrived at the same time, bringing some clothes, two towels, and some soap with her.

"Will you _really_ use that water?" She asked after diving one of her fingers in the liquid. "It's freezing."

"We have no choice you know?" Jon answered, feeling a shiver down his spine. "Is either this or sleep with the cows."

"Sleeping with the cows would be warm..." Ned said, really considering the option... "But the smell... Oh God..."

"It's because of that girl isn't it?" Sansa asked. "Father I don't want to hurt your feelings or offend you, but is she my sister too?"

"No Sansa, she's my friend daughter..." Ned answered, a bit uncomfortable. "Your mother just don't like surprises."

"Good luck then..." Sansa wished, taking her leave. "You'll need."

As soon as the girl closed the barn's door, Jon and Ned began to undress, imagining how hard ot would bee to take that bath. But they passed almost a week without a good bath, they needed to get rid of the smell or Catelyn was going to do worse than a cold bath.

Jon dove at his cask at once, cursing the world just after. Ned thought about going slower, but that would just make the pain longer. He did the same as his son, and cursed twice as much.

Luckily, the wooden walls of the place kept the cold winds of that autumn day outside, or the experience could be much worse. Not that it was nice, after all.

Jon and Ned finished their impossible mission almost together, dressing up as fast as they could, and, as the younger one was dressing his pants, he felt a rather familiar object on his left pocket.

"Look what we have here..." Jon said, pulling a small can of dipping tobacco. "Mine was empty before we left Saint Louis."

"Because you chew this shit like there's no tomorrow." Ned said, while his son took a rather large portion of the tobacco and put it in his mouth. "C'mom gimme a lill bit."

"Your wife's gonna kill you if she sees it." Jon said, offering the can to his father, and spitting an almost black mixture of tobacco oil and saliva.

"It's just a small dip." Ned retorted, taking a bit of the damn thing. "And we're not leaving this barn till I'm finished."

"Well, maybe she'll think we're still at the bath." Jon said, spitting again just after.

"Or that we are scared of the cold water." Ned said, spitting the same gross thing as Jon. "It's most likely, and more enjoyable for her."

"You know what?" Jon asked, more to keep the chat flowing. "We should start planting tobacco."

"The soil here is no good for that." Ned answered after spitting more. "And you would chew all our leaves after we could sell anything."

"True. Both things." He agreed with a jokingly tone. "But we should really think about a way to make more money."

"I know..." Ned agreed. The prices for cattle were too low, perhaps it was for the low cost the Greyjoys sold the stolen livestock they got. "But I think prices will be high again... As son those damn Greyjoys are arrested."

"Or killed." Jon spoke of the most likely option, and spat. "They'll be hanged if arrested, after all."

"Yeah.." Ned spitted. "But they'd be killed by law, not a man who could have the same fate."

"Father, don't run away of the matter here." Jon was really worried about the ranch's finances. "And now we have one more mouth to feed."

"Dany looks a capable young woman." Ned said. "She'll help her way around once she recovers."

"Well, while she doesn't, I'll try to find some jobs on town." Jon said after a long sigh, earning a glare from his father.

"As long as those jobs don't come from the sheriff's office." Ned nailed it. "Your time to be sheriff will come son, this gun on your waist proves it. No need for this shit of bounty hunter."

oOoOoOo

Inside the house, Dany had just finished her bath. Her first warm bath in months. Truthfully, she was enjoying the sensation on her skin so much, that she didn't want to get out of the bathtub. Catelyn left some of her own clothes on the bathroom, and Dany was quick to dress up. She stood in front of the mirror, braiding her hair and leaving two loose bangs, one on each side of her face. Her garments suited her well, except for two tiny details, whose Catelyn had already told her about. The long sleeved white shirt was a bit tight on her breasts, and the indigo long skirt, on her waist. Nothing too uncomfortable, but it made clear to the blonde she would need new clothes, fast, given the difference betwenn the bodies of Catelyn and her own.

"Danyelle!" Catelyn called the girl. "Doctor Pycelle is here to examine you!"

Daenerys took a deep breath. Another anor. And one more. She opened the door and walked the corridor with firm steps. Catelyn boots fitted perfectly on her feets. She opened the door to the living room gently, but proudly, and the first thing she saw was an old man with the longest beard she ever saw. The Stark's matriarch was just beside him, accompanied by a girl that looked just like a younger version of her. Dany made a slight bow.

"This man is doctor Pycelle, and this beautiful girl is my older sister, Sansa." Catelyn made the introductions, disguising very well her surprise. Dany was even more pretty than she imagined.

"Sorry for the lateness, but I had much trouble stitching up my last pacient's ear." Doctor Pycelle began witn na apology. "What can I do for you my girl?"

"I fell off a horse." Dany was short, something about how that man was looking to her was creepy. "Those scratches and bruises are nothing, but my left hand is hurting too much."

"Well, let me se it." Pycelle said, gently taking the girl's hand and applying pressure with his fingertips on certain spots. "Tell me if it hurts."

"There." Dany said after some touches. "Like there's some one stepping on top of my hand."

"I don't feel any actual fracture, but there is a risk of a little crack." Pycelle said, opening his bag and taking a small wooden plate and bandages. "I will immobilize your hand just to be safe, so if there's any cracks, it won't become na actual fracture."

Pycelle positioned Dany's hand on the wood object, and gently wrapped the bandages around, tying it with a knot at the end. The old man was careful to explain Catelyn and Sansa how to redo the process, in any case of need.

"Keep this hand in rest for a week, and then come see me again." Pycele said while handing some small vials to Dany "This is an extract infusion of ginger and nettle, take one each day to relieve your pain."

"My husband in at the barn." Cat told the doctor. "I'll take you to him, to be paid your honoraries."

"So... Danyelle right?" Sansa tried to start a little chat. "Mom told me you gonna live with us for a while."

"Call me Dany, please." Daenerys got a little uncomfortable with the lie. "Living and working. I can't help much in the ranch with my hand like that, but I can take the house chores."

"Mom'll be happy with the help, me too." Sansa smiled. "We have four men and three women here, but Arya acts more like a boy than I think she should."

"Arya?" Dany asked. That family was rather big.

"Oh you don't know her and Bran yet." Sansa remembered. "She's my younger sister, a tomboy if you ask me, and Bran is my younger brother, he is learning the ways of a rancher yet. They're at school now."

"I do not judge her." The blonde one said, her british accent now explicit. "I was a rather tomboy girl at my childhood."

"How old are you? And I don't remember seeing you 'round Bravesong before..."

"I am nineteen years old. What about you?" Dany didn't think a simple chat would do harm. "I went to London when I was a baby and grew up there. Only came back a few months."

"Oh God, this explains why you talk so funny." Sansa became, instantly, much more interested on their guest. "I'm fifteen, and never left this damn city. Tell me abou London, please."

"I see you two are getting along very well." Jon said after entering the house, followe by his father, Robb and Catelyn. "Arya will be jealous if don't get along with her too Dany."

"I will do my best." Dany said, letting a smile be formed on her lips.

"Did you hear me Jon?" Sansa asked, waving her hand in front of her half-brother's eyes. He got hypnotized by that smile. "Dany grew up in London!"

"Of course she did." Ned intruted to save the girl's disguise. "Richard sent her there with her mother to have a better study."

"Oh father, send me to London too, please." Sansa had stars on her eyes.

"Calm down Sansa." Robb got his sister back to the real world. "This year's cattle selling wasn't the best ya know? The Mayor was even talking about cancelling this year's party..."

"Oh Tywin can go to hell." Catelyn said. "Every year all the families in the cattle business use money of their own pockets to make this party happen. He could use his own gold this time."

"We have more important matters to discuss first." Ned said, seriousness on his voice. "We had a rather bad encounter with the Greyjoys before taking Dany, and killed some of them, so from now on no one of this family leaves this ranch alone."

"Near the city?" Catelyn turned pale.

"Near enough to get me worried." Ned answered. "And, starting today, the women of this family'll learn how to use a gun and will carry one too. Dany, you're under our roof, you're family too, understood?"

"Yes Mr. Stark." She answered immediately.

"Good, Jon will teach you." Ned then changed the subject. "About the party, the spirits of tbe town are already to low, we can't let it sink even more..."

"Then the cattle families of the region will go to the town hall and require verbal aid from Mayor Lannister." Robb finished his father's speach.

"Lannister you said? From the Casterly Gold Mine?" Dany asked. "They are rather powerful in London too."

"Yeah..." Catelyn answered, rolling her eyes. "I'll never understand how he won the elections."

"His rich, that's it." Sansa wasn't a big fan of the Lannisters too.

"Enough." Ned interupted again. "Tywin will certainly give in the pressure and the party will happen, but don't make fools of yourselves, things won't be easy this year."

"Easy or not, we'll fight and we'll overcome anything, like always." Cat reassured her family. "We are fighters, always were."

"Then I'll start teaching Dany how to fight."Jon said. "Follow me ma'am."

"Robb, take the wagon and go get the children in school." Catelyn said. "It's almost hour."

"Can I go too?" Sansa asked. She was confined at the ranch since the men went to Saint Louis.

Cat simply nodded. And the girl opened a large wide smile. Sansa never liked to spend much time on the ranch, but her eagerness to go to Bravesong was quite bigger the recent times.

The four younger ones took their leave, Sansa and Robb to the barn, Dany and Jon to the back portion of the ranch, were the oxen and cows in age and weight to be sold were kept, but once that part of the cattle was already sold, that area was completely empty. A perfect place for shooting lessons.

Jon took some bottles he and the employees let around the ground and put then on the fence's poles. He walked a distance around six yards, which he thought was a good starting point for someone who never held a gun in hands.

"Well ma'am..." Jon said, reloading his gun. "My father said to teach you, but I understand if you wish to do so tomorrow."

"Because of the thing with the Greyjoys?" Dany said, taking the man's gun. "This is exactly why I want to learn right now."

"Ok then..." Jon agreed with the lady. "First things first, hold it with two hands, it kicks like hell."

Dany obeyed, already aiming at one of the bottles.

"Before shooting you need to cock this gun." He explained, pointing to the hammer. "Pull this thing backwards till you hear a _click_ sound."

Dany did as said, and saw the trigger also moving backwards, with the gun's cylinder spinning.

"Now you need to line up rear sight and the front sight, aiming at what you want to hit." Jon continued to explain while pointing the parts.

"Now I pull the trigger?" Dany asked, struggling to keep her hands from shaking.

"Focus... Take a deep breath, breathe out slowly, and shot at empty lungs."

Dany did as told, slowly breathing out, and shooting just before the air was all out of her lungs. True to Jon's word, the revolver kicked with enough strenght to make Dany retreat a couple steps. She searched for the bottle, but it was nowhere to be see.

"Good shot." Jon said. "Really good."

"How can I not be knocked off balance?" Dany asked, feeling her arms going dull.

"Use your shoulders and your back like a counter force." Jon explained. "Firm your knees and feet and shift your weight to the opposite direction of the kick."

Dany aimed at another bottle, keeping in her mind Jon's advices. She took a deep breath, just like before, and again shoot at empty lungs. This time, she felt the weapon's kick, but didn't retreat even a single step. Again she did hit the bottle, impressing even her teacher.

"Impressive." Jon confessed. "Really impressive. Some more days of practice and you'll be shooting with a single hand."

"Some more days and I will be shooting with a gun on each hand." Dany said with a joking tone on her voice, na just after offered the gun to Jon "Show me what you can do."

Jon took the gun, a smirk on his lips. Four more bullets on the cylinder, four more bottles on the poles. He quickly cocked the weapon and shoot the first bottle, repeating the same process, even faster, three more times, hitting all the remaining targets. All with only his right hand.

"But you do any of the advices you gave me!" Dany was perplex.

"Cuz' I don't need them anymore." Jon answered, but with a certain humility on his voice. "Much training, every day."

"And why you trained that much?" Dany knew the west was dangerous, but even so, the man's skill wasn't just to deal with danger. "And where you got such a fancy weapon? I never saw anything like that even in London. Is it a Colt?"

In fact, the revolver Jon used was a piece o art. The metal parts all had beautiful engravings of winter theme, like snowflakes. The handle was white like a pearl, polished with the most perfect technique, with howling wolf engraved on it.

"I was the apprentice of sheriff Jeor Mormont, I was going to be Bravesong's new sherriff once he retired, but he died before it." Jon remembered with grief. "And he gave me Longclaw as a gift. It's not a Colt, it's a Valyria revolver, custom and handmade."

"Well, and why you are not the sheriff right now?" Dany asked, it was clear like the sky that Jon had enough skill.

"Sheriff Mormont never made me officially his successor." Jon answered, reloading Longclaw and putting it on his holster. "There was a voting for the post, and a bastard would never win."

"I am really sorry..." Dany felt bad for the man in front of her. "I wish I could do something..."

"Past waters, don't worry." Jon shrugged it off. "Worry about your health, and I"ll be fine."

"You are a kind man Mr. Snow." Dany let a small smile scape from her lips, a smile that disappeared with a growling sound.

"Hungry?" Jon asked with a giggle. "Let's go inside, I'm sure Catelyn finished the stew by now."

Dany didn't need to answer, her stomach growled again, forcing Jon to laugh e and making the young woman go red. Jon took off his boots, dirty with mud and dust, before entering his home, and instructed Dany to do the same. Catelyn was in general a calm woman, but she became a demon in a dress when someone entered her home with dirty boots during lunch time.

The smell was good, really good. Dany's stomach danced with joy. She just imagined how delicious it could be. In fact it was just a rabbit stew, but the blonde passed an entire day without any food, and her senses were completely overwhelmed about any sign of a decent meal.

"Take a seat darling." Cat said, pointing a chair for Dany. "I wasn't expecting a guest, but by luck I made enough for everyone."

"Thank you Mrs. Stark." Dany said, sitting on the chair and waiting patiently for the meal. "The smell is really good."

"Oh no need to flatter me, it's just a stew." Catelyn said while pouring the stew on Dany's plate. She always had good manners and knew that guests are served first. "Just wait for the prayer ok?"

Dany waited for everyone to get served, her stomach mad with hunger. The smell that was pleasing her was now torturing her. Ned knew the was probably starving, and made his prayer with the family really quick. Once he nodded, the blonde began to eat like it was her first meal on life, but without loosing her composure or her class. She knew how to, even starving, maintain her dignity. Not too long after they began to eat, the family heard the wagon stopping outside, and the voices of Arya and Sansa teasing each other banished any doubt.

"I want to see her!" Arya's voice echoed trough the ranch.

"You gonna scare her!" Sansa retorted

"You gonna scare her with that ugly face!" the younger girl rebuked instantly.

Dany held back a giggle, she didn't want to pass any wrong ideas do Catelyn.

Arya stormed inside the house, took a long look at Dany, from the top of her head to the sole of her feet, just like her mother hours ago. The young girl was dumbfounded. She never saw a hair like that, a skin like that, or even a face like that.

"Shit, she's gorgeous." Arya said.

"Mouth Arya!" Catelyn said, anger on her eyes.

"Well Dany..." Ned said after a sigh. "That's my younger daughter, Arya."

"Sorry, but look at her!" Arya said, pointing to Dany. "She could be the prettiest lady in all Colorado!"

"Thank you, you're beautiful too" Dany said with a smile towards the young girl. "And nice to meet you, my name is Dany."

"You speak in a funny way." Arya said after a giggle.

"Because she comes from London, you idiot." Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Mouth Sansa!" Cat promised to herself she would keep her temper.

"And that boy looking at you trough the window is my younger son, Bran." Ned said, holding back a laughter. "Come here son, Dany won't bite you."

Bran entered the house and walked, shyly, until he got to a distance close enough to offer a handshake.

"Nice to meet you." He said, almost inaudible, offering his hand to the blonde woman.

"Nice to meet you too." Dany answered, shaking the young boy's hand. "What a fine young man you are."

Bran turned red like a tomato, forcing the rest of his family to laugh.

oOoOoOo

Far away from the Stark's ranch and Bravesong, a group of not so honest and honorable man discussed about how they lost so much money with a single mistake. A man with a thick mustache was leading the whole gang discussion, trying to figure out how to revert the situation.

"The Lannisters will pay good money for the girl!" Euron said. "Now or later, the price is the same!"

With those words the rest of the gang members, once stressed and angry, began to get calmer.

"First we need to know who shot our brothers like pigs and repay the favor, we'll discover wich families of Bravesong used that route to cime back from Saint Louis!"

The gang shouted _'yeah!'_ in a chorus, feeling more inspired with the sight of vengeance.

"There's a good chance that Targaryen whore will be with them! We'll kill everyone and then deliver her head to the Lannisters, killing every man, woman and children in Bravesong who stays on our way!"

'_yeah!'_

"We are Greyjoys! What is dead may never die!"

The gang roared, shooting bullets to the sky. They had a job to do, a rather simple one, and they would complete it. Daenerys Targaryen was their target.

Why? They didn't know or care. The only thing they really wanted was the shining gold of the Casterly Mines, a gold the Lannisters would gladly pay.

Euron commited a mistake, few man to guard such a precious cargo, and he wasn't going to do it again. This time, he would use all of the Greyjoy forces, men, horses and guns, to storm Bravesong, kill anyone on his path, take revenge against the ones who fooled him, and then get his well deserved payment.


End file.
